


Not Living This One Down

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when an Avenger forgets to do their chores. Just so happens that Clint forgot a very important chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Living This One Down

Clint was never going to live this one down.

He'd been kicking back with a game of Call of Duty,(and dude, his sniper rifle could kick some grunt's oversized LMG any day of the week) when Pepper's screech of fury echoed from the intercom.

" ** _CLIIINNTT_**! _So help me god, if you don't get your ass into the lab within the next 30 seconds, I will kick your ass off the landing balcony and have Thor smite you on the way down_!"

The headset went flying and Clint frantically scrambled for the door. What greeted him when the elevator doors swished open was nothing less than that Ragnarok-thingy Thor was always going on about. The usual orderly chaos that Tony maintained in his lab had vanished and been replaced with...this.

Scattered and torn papers, smashed gadgets, claw marks on the floor, a slashed bottle of water, cracked screens, and frayed cables and wires were everywhere. In the center of the destruction, Tony was sitting on the floor with his knees drawn up, rocking back and forth with a look on his face that Clint hadn't known Tony's face could make, like some kid that had just watched his dog get dismembered in front of him. Pepper was standing behind him, rubbing his back and murmuring soothingly. When Clint walked in, the look he got was like the Wrath of God distilled into a single glare. He cringed and scuffed the ground with his boot.

"So, uh, what did you want?" he asked, as though he'd been summoned to the lab for a Pop Tart grocery run.

He got a sound smack to the back of the head from Nat, who walked in right behind him. "Clint, do you remember what you were supposed to do Tuesday?"

"Um, yeah. I cleaned my kit, I checked Interpol wanted lists, I pissed off Steve by hitting him with spitballs, and I-" The archer turned stark white. "Oh shit. I forgot Tony's stash, didn't I?"

Tony had a nasty habit of storing food everywhere. In his bedroom, in the living area, in SHIELD's briefing room, in his suits, and, of course, in his lab. The food caches were legendary. Nobody really gave a damn about what was in them, but they required weekly cleaning (which meant tracking them all down, since Tony constantly changed his hiding spots), so they didn't attract rodents and other things. It was one of the suckier things about being an Avenger, which was why they'd all agreed to take turns with it. And last Tuesday had been Clint's turn.

He scanned the room again and tried to make himself as small as possible when he spotted the charred raccoon corpse peeking out from behind the desk. "How the hell did that thing even get in here?"

Pepper growled. "How it got in here doesn't matter. What matters is why the food that attracted it wasn't cleaned out three days ago, when _somebody_ was supposed to have taken care of it! That thing ransacked the lab and JARVIS had to bring one of the suits in here to stop it." She folded her arms and gave Clint an even stare. "So, since that was _your_ job, you want to tell me what happened?"

There was no getting out of this one. "I, uh, I forgot?"

The tirade that followed was extremely long-winded and loud. He was pretty sure they heard it on the other side of the world. Or possibly all the way out in Asgard.

Nope, Clint was absolutely, positively _never_ going to live this one down.


End file.
